Autumn Leaves
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Aquel día el teniente coronel Guren tenía tanto que leer que se podría ahogar, aunque todo cambió cuando Shinya descubrió que todas las cartas de las admiradores de Yuu habían sido mandadas a su tutor. Como superiores responsables ellos tenían la obligación de leerlas y examinarlas, siendo unos cotillas.


**Autumn Leaves**

Quince portafolios, dos cuadernos, veintitres carpetas, once archivadores y treinta y cinco cartas ¿Cómo era posible que tras un jodido Apocalipsis tuvieran suficientes árboles para hacer tantos papeles para aburrirle ? Guren suspiró exasperado, había terminado con las carpetas y los cuadernos, los portafolios si eso se los miraría en casa, si eso. En mal momento había cabreado a Shigure, la cual siempre se tomaba la molestia de leer todo lo que viniera de alguien que no le interesase, ella lo leía y se lo resumía; haciéndole así la vida más fácil. Entre el trabajo de Shigure y asignarle a Sayuri la tarea de impartir las clases se libraba de la mayoría de deberes que el ejército le imponía, ya si pudiera librarse de las malditas reuniones. Bendito Shinya y sus resúmenes, aunque pensándolo bien, él siempre parecía tener tiempo libre, a saber cuantos subordinados tendría haciéndole todo tipo de favores. Maldito Shinya y su encanto para convencer a la gente.

Le pediría a alguien más que hiciera el trabajo de Shigure, pero ya tenía a Sayuri lidiando con los reclutas, y tampoco iba a abusar de la pobre más de lo que ya hacía. Conociendo a Mito seguramente se lo rebatiría con un discurso del estilo "Un miembro de la honorable familia Jujo no puede permitirse perder el tiempo así blablabla yo soy una mujer fuerte blablabla" y dando alguna patada voladora ninja se iría a entrenar o a hacerse la dura frente a Goshi. Hablando del último...ni hablar, simplemente no podía pedírselo. Pasaría como todas las veces que lo hacía, en vez de ponerse a hacer lo que le había pedido pondría una revista porno dentro de los cuadernos, y ya tuvo que ver como otros reclutas que pasaban se ponían a comentar que chica estaba más buena en base a tres parámetros: postura, cuerpo y lo que llevase o dejase de llevar encima.

Cogiendo una de las cartas con desanimo suspiró. Nunca pensó que decirle a Shigure que apenas había cambiado en todo el tiempo que se conocían, haciendo enfasís en que todavía media metro y medio, la pudiera cabrear tanto. No pensaba que eso le cabrease, normalmente era tan calmada...por ello mismo dijo que iría a ayudar a la instrucción de los recién llegados, pues ya que quería un cambio lo mejor era empezar porque él tomase sus responsabilidades.

Jamás meterse con el aspecto de una mujer.

Lección aprendida.

En ese mismo momento la puerta de su despacho se abrió y bufando el Teniente Coronel dijo:

-Oh por dios Shigure dime que no ha llegado nada más.- En efecto, la segunda teniente solo venía a verle para traerle más y más papeleo, y aunque su expresión fuera la misma de siempre, cada vez que se adentraba ahí podía ver por el brillo de sus ojos que estaba disfrutando de su tortura.- ¡Por dios no pueden escribirme tanto!-

-¿Qué pasa hoy, Guren? ¿Estás en esos días del mes?- Preguntó con diversión una voz masculina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Vete a la mierda, Shinya.- El teniente, ya harto de leer, no estaba de humor para las bromas pesadas de su amigo.- ¿Quieres algo o simplemente vienes a dar por culo?-

-Uy si que estamos de buen humor hoy.- Sin hacerle mucho caso el peliplateado fue hacia el tocadiscos y cogió uno de los vinilos sin tener que mirar a la estantería, pues ya se conocía de memoria toda su preciada colección.- He visto que Shigure está castigándote, pero en parte te lo mereces por aprovechado.- Ni se molestó en esconder lo muy divertida que le parecía la situación mientras ponía en marcha el aparato. - Estás mal acostumbrado a que hagan todo para ti.-

-Habló aquí el que se levanta cuando quiere y se pasa el día comiendo dulces.- El de ojos morados sonrió ladinamente con un tono de voz mucho más relajado, hasta que vio como tocaba su vinilo.- ¡Shinya! - Llamó al levantarse bruscamente el moreno.- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques mi colección si que haya visto que tienes las manos limpias?-

-Guren no tienes que preocuparte.- Levantó sus manos cual sospechoso al que la policía pedía poner éstas en alto.- Ya se que eres un maniático con tus colecciones de vinilos y videojuegos, pero tampoco seas tan pesado; ya nos conocemos.- Riendo suavemente se sentó sobre la mesa.- Quería ir a visitarte, se dice que no sales del despacho, llorando porque tienes mucho que hacer.-

-Cállate.- Iba a decirle que metiera sus narices donde no lo llamaron, pero en ese instante sonó " _Autumn Leaves_ " de Keith Jarrett Trio, y miró al otro a los ojos.- ¿Cómo..?-

-Cuando estás de morros esa te ayuda a estar más sociable. Aunque si quieres te pongo " _A Night in Tunisia_ "de Art Blakey si te quisiera un modo alegre y con ganas de unas copas.- Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, poniéndose cómodo con una sonrisa ladina.- ¿Sigo contándote que disco poner para tenerte de un humor u otro?.-

-Me asusta lo bien que me conoces.- Se limitó a responder con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Y que te trae aquí? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

\- Ya terminé con los preparativos de la próxima reunión y hacer los deberes que Kureto-nii san me mandó, por lo que quería venir a verte...-

-Querrás decir venir a reírte de mis desgracias.- Dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a todo lo que le quedaba por leer.-

-No me queda otra.- Chasqueó su lengua mientras alcanzaba una de las cartas, y luego dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.- Los dos terminaremos antes, pero no se lo cuentes a Shigure; sino me quedaré sin correctora.- Pidió guiñándole el ojo, como si flirtease, pero conociéndole era su forma de ser con todos.

-¿Enserio?- Estaba algo sorprendido, y con razón; es más de enterarse alguien que un Hiragi ayudaba a un Ichinose no se lo creerían. Se lo iba a agradecer, sin embargo al procesar la última información enarcó una ceja.- ¿Tu correctora? -

-No me mires así, no puedo mirar si todo está bien. Así que le doy un sueldo extra y algunos favores a cambio de su ayuda.- Agitó un poco la carta.- Y no te distraigas más o no terminaremos hasta la cena; sabes que odio perderme alguna comida, por lo que..-No terminó la frase, ya abriendo la carta.

-¡Tendrás morro! ¡¿Y luego soy yo el que está malacostumbrado?! Hay que joderse...Además el que ha venido aquí y me ha distraído has sido tú.- No obstante el de ojos azules ya estaba leyendo la carta con lo que parecía interés, pero Guren estaba más que seguro que solo le estaba tocando las narices. Después de todo era su especialidad.- ¿Me estás escuchando?- Se estiró a través de la mesa para arrebatarle la carta, más Shinya le bloqueó simplemente estirando la mano y poniéndosela sobre la boca.- ¡Mph!- Exclamó el otro en protesta.

Sin embargó el otro continuó leyendo la carta con una expresión, mirando luego hacía la pila que tenía, luego de nuevo al escrito que estaba examinando de nuevo. Guren ya se estaba preocupando de que fuera algo serio. Movía los brazos para intentar que le soltase, más el otro solo lo alejaba como si se tratase de un niño.

-Separa las cartas que tienen un borde azul y las que tienen un sello en cera.- Ordenó con una tranquilidad sobrecogedora a la vez que le soltaba.

-¿Qué?¿Ahora vienes a darme órdenes?- Cuestionó el otro; ya bastante mosca por su comportamiento. Iba a darle el sermón de su vida cuando el peliblanco giró el papel para que viera su contenido.- ¿Ahora qué?-

-Es una carta de amor- Explicó llanamente.

-¿Y tanto teatro por eso?- Quería hacerse el indiferente, aunque no se esperaba que alguien le escribiera para eso; ni que hubiera vuelto al instituto.

-No es para ti.- Shinya miró mortalmente serio al otro, como si estuvieran hablando de la clave para salvar la humanidad o algo por estilo.- Es para Yuu-chan.-

-¿Pero cómo es que ha llegado a mi?- Preguntó alucinando mientras miraba aquella cara escrita con una letra impecable.

-Bueno es obvio, como eres su tutor te lo mandan a ti, porque no tienen su dirección.-

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-...Si hay más las habrán mandando aquí.-

Ambos hombres se miraron así, la expresión del General Mayor no cambió mientras que la del Teniente Coronel fue evolucionado. Primera abrió los ojos sorprendido, fue a abrir la boca, pero la cerró. Por unos instantes miró al resto de cartas, luego al otro, y de nuevo las cartas. El silencio permaneció durante unos segundos. Y como si los dos estuvieran sincronizados fueron hacia la pila y comenzaron a mirar las cartas.

-¿Cuáles había que separar?-Preguntó con Guren.-

-Los sobres azules son las que se mandan los miembros con el mismo rango, los que tienen el sellado rojo son de superiores.- Explicó el Hiragi, concentrado al máximo en sacar las que tuvieran un sobre normal.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Se paró el otro a preguntar, luego miró el lío que estaban montando.-Espera...¿Por qué estamos buscando más cartas? Pues si una chica le ha escrito una..-

-Si te encargases de tus cosas habrías aprendido los ocho tipos diferentes de sobres que tiene el ejército para hacer más fácil su lectura.- Ante eso el otro solo rodó los ojos.- Y si mirases la carta leerías que esa chica aclamaba lo muy heroico que fue Yuu cuando salvó la vida de aquella chica, arriesgando la suya. Sería normal si se lo escribiera a la muchacha que hubiese salvado; pero como no es así me apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene más.-

Y con esa explicación los dos superiores se dedicaron a separar los sobres, leyendo las veintisiete que no tenían nada que ver con temas militares. Una tras una la leían en alto, como si fueran unas marujas.

-¡Mira esta!- Exclamó Shinya mostrando la carta para que pudieran leerla juntos- "Querido Hyakuya, siempre estuve mirándote. Eras tan frío, tan distante, y tus ojos aún así quemaban como el ardiente fuego que desprende un hermoso atardecer...

-Joder en mi época no eran tan cursis..-Comentó el teniente.

-¿Qué dices? Yo más de una vez recibí algún poema.-

-Pues las mías eran las típicas "Me gustas. Te espero a tal hora en tal sitio".-

-Eso es porque te falta romanticismo. Pero hiendo a lo importante .-Señaló una línea en concreto.- Lee esto.-

-"Duermo sola en la escuela mayor junto al instituto, pis siete habitación H5" ¿¡Enserio?! - Exclamó Guren con incredulidad.

-Los críos de hoy en día están más espabilados, y ahora con la política de relaciones sexuales ilícitas, muchos durmiendo solos pues se lo dejamos en bandeja. Menos mal que Yuu-chan es bastante inocente, sino estoy seguro que ya serías un abuelo.-

-¿Me lo cuentas a mí? Con lo que me ha costado que tenga amigos.- Negó con la cabeza mientras por un momento se preguntaba si no la estaba liando demasiado, después de todo ese día se había ido a su primera expedición con su escuadrón.- Este chico...-

-Y ahora tiene un club de fans por haberse ido a por una vampira con una katana normal. Aunque bueno se parece mucho a su padre.- Instó Shinya entre risas.

-¡Eh! Yo tenía mucha más cabeza.- Protestó, a pesar de que su amigo le dio una mirada escéptica, pues no se creía ni una de sus palabras. Estaba apunto de mandarle a la mierda cuando encontró algo que no se espera.- La madre...-

-¿Qué?¿Que te has encontrado?- El peliplateado se asomó a mirar lo que encontró el moreno, viendo unas bragas negras de encaje en el sobre y echándose a reír.- Parece que si tienes pretendientas para quitarle la inocencia al niño- Comentó intentando contener sus risas, pero fallando.

-¡Eh! Yuu nunca se iría con cualquiera.- Instintivamente defendió el maestro del chico.- Además seguramente iría antes con la chica que le ha dicho donde vivía.-

-¿En serio? Yo diría que se iría con la chica de la foto, eso de mostrar tu cara y poner atrás la típica pregunta de "¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? Sí o No" tiene bastante coraje.- Especuló el otro.

-Sí bueno, pero también está la que le invitó a su casa a tomar el té.-

-¿Esa sí y no la que da la dirección a su casa?- Preguntó con incredulidad el general.- Es una versión renovada de "quedemos a ver una peli" y no creo que tenga que recordarte que significa eso.-

-¡Venga ya! La otra le dejaba claro que estaba sola y donde dormía, mientras que la del té era mucho más adecuada -Rodó los ojos, de verdad que no entendía como él podía pensar que la de la foto era más adecuada para Yuu, claramente no lo conocía.-¡Y no nací ayer!- Añadió en defensa propia.

-Ah no te pongas tan a la defensiva, como hace siglos que no tienes una cita tal vez necesitabas que te refrescara la memoria.-

-¿Y por qué no me lo explicaís a mi? .-

Preguntó una calmada voz a sus espaldas. Petrificados por un segundo ambos hombres se cagaron en todo lo posible, y al girarse solo podían desear que la tierra los tragase. No era otro que la Segunda Teniente Shigure Yukimi, la cual por cierto llevaba un par de portafolios más. "No puede ser ¿¡Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?" pensaron ambos hombres mientras intentaban parecer lo más digno posible, a pesar de que les habían pillado con las manos en la masa. La expresión de la mujer no podía llevar un mensaje más claro "¿Enserio dos de los miembros más altos del ejército están leyendo las cartas de amor dedicadas a uno de sus hijos? Me pagan demasiado poco"

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis? El Teniente Coronel Guren aún tiene que terminar de leer y el Mayor General Shinya tiene que-

-¡Qué venirse conmigo!- El Coronel Goshi había asomado su cabeza por la puerta.- ¡Shiya te estaba buscando! Me prometiste que esta noche me ayudarías.-

-Mis disculpas Goshi.- Se disculpó el peliplateado dejando la carta que tenía entre manos y arreglaba su chaqueta.- Bueno ya me voy.-

Anunció con una enorme sonrisa; ya que se libraba de la bronca de Shigure, mientras que Guren le asesinaba una y otra vez con la mirada. Ese maldito se había librado de todo y para colmo se fue a ayudar a Goshi con algún ligue, seguro, y luego tendrían a los dos coroneles, Mito y Goshi, discutiendo sobre que si uno era un mujeriego y él otro defendiéndose; aunque en realidad eran celos y que nunca se irían a confesar, dando un dolor de cabeza tremendo al resto de los miembros de su escuadrón.

-Puto Shinya...-Masculló cabreado mientras se aferraba con fuerza al borde la mesa el Ichinose.- En cuanto te pille.-

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Shigure cruzándose de brazos.-

-¿Qué?- Respondió el otro con otra pregunta, queriendo evitarse más broncas.- Primero esas cartas estaban en mi mesa por lo que tenía todo el derecho.- Las cejas de la mujer se juntaron, pero su expresión se mantuvo fría e impasible, juzgándole. El moreno carraspeó.- Segundo, Yuu es como mi hijo ¡Qué narices! Yo le llevo criando estos últimos cuatro años por lo que tengo el derecho de enterarme lo que pasa en su vida.-

Yukimi negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, colocando bien las cartas despilfarradas por la mesa.

-Señor se que se preocupa por el chico, pero Yuuichirou ha crecido, es mayorcito para elegir con quien sale. Y no tiene derecho a entrar en su intimidad cuando apenas va a verle.- El ofendido padre soltero iba a protestar cuando ella levantó la mano para que no dijese nada.- Admita que Sayuri pasa más tiempo con ella y eso que él es muy pasota a la hora de ir a clase.- A esto el hombre tuvo que cerrar la boca, no por nada llamaban a Shigure la voz de la razón.- Y con perdón, creo que al final será mejor darle las cartas y ver que hará.-

Sin nada más que decir la mujer se giró dejando a Guren con sus pensamientos. Era cierto que últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo con el crío, a pesar de que hoy había a su primera expedición. Se giró parar mirar por la ventana el atardecer. No quedaba mucho que él volviése, y aquel pensamiento fue el que hizo que por primera vez en todo el día se preocupase por él. Era fuerte y era muy bueno con la espada, no obstante no podía ignorar el hecho de que era testarudo como él solo.

Nunca pensó en tener hijos, después de todo él era su experimento y la clave de su éxito; sin embargo le había cogido cariño, siendo sin querer parte de su familia. Puede que por ese se alarmase tanto a la hora de ver como las chicas se le echaban encima ¿Cómo sería la futura novia de su hijo? ¡Por dios si era un alelado en cuestión a mujeres! Que los vampiros decidieran rendirse sería más sencillo que conseguir que se preocupase por conseguir y mantener una pareja estable ¡Ese niño era de todo menos estable! Chasqueando la legua volvió a sumergirse en sus papeles, sin darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, pues estaba muy puesto en su trabajo. No se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que su puerta se abrió, mostrando de nuevo al Hiragi albino.

-Sucio traidor.- Gruñó sin más el de ojos morados.

-Vamos Guren, solo vengo a decirte que el escuadrón de Shinoa a vuelto.- Shinya sonrió intentado que él no se enfadase tanto.- Te invitaré a la cena.-

-Puedes invitarme a veinte y aún no compensarían el que me dejaste solo con Shigure.-

-Le prometí a Goshi que iría con él hasta que consiguiera a la chica, además creo que nos pasamos. Sobretodo tu. A veces eres demasiado protector con el chico.- Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras hacía aquella observación.- Creo que te da miedo lo mucho que te preocupas por él.-

-No. Tan solo...hace unas semanas no podía ni hablar con nadie si no era para matar vampiros ¿Y ahora tiene admiradoras? Es todo muy repentino.- Se encogió de hombros a la vez que se levantaba de su sitio, ya harto de tener todo el santo día el culo en esa silla.- Ya me acostumbraré.-

-Guren...-El tono del otro era muy serio, tanto que asustaba al otro.- Yuu-chan morirá cuando acabe esto...él es el Serafín del final, después de que consigamos ganar si con suerte no muere habrá que sacrificarlo para evitar la destrucción del mundo.- Al decir aquello los ojos morados de Guren se entrecerraron con dolor, a pesar de ser él el primero en saber que debería de sacrificarle.- No he podido hablar con el chaval pero...seguro que me caería bien.-

-¿Qué quieres decir Shinya? ¿Que soy un hipócrita por tratar de hijo a alguien que mataré?- Estepó el otro a la defensiva.-

-No. Solo digo que estás a tiempo...no es tarde para echarte atrás. No tenemos porque matarle...tal vez..-

-Encontraré el modo de hacer que sobreviva.- Terminó la frase del otro, dándole la espada a la vez que sus ojos se clavaban en la luna.- Creo que sería lo más justo...- Se escucharon los pasos del general acercándose al otro para mirar en la misma dirección al otro.- ¿Me ayudarás en mi aventura, Shinya?- Preguntó el otro.

-Estás loco, pero por eso mismo me caes bien. Los dos estamos igual de pirados, así que me quedaré a tu lado. Somos...-

-Dos locos y un niño intentando salvar el mundo.-

Finalizó de nuevo la frase Shinya, a lo que éste sonrió. Tenían muchas cosas en las que pensar, factores a favor y en contra, óbstaculos que superar; aunque eso no sería un problema si luchaban junto a su familia, la cual iba poco a poco creciendo. Hace diez años Guren no se imaginaba a sí mismo siendo el amigo de un condenado Hiragi, ni mucho menos siendo padre adoptivo de un niño que con tanta mala leche iba a acabar teniendo una ulcera. Pero no se podía quejar mientras éstos estuvieran a su lado. Los se rieron ligeramente antes de salir del despacho de Guren, hiendo al encuentro del escuadrón de los reclutas, esperando progresos como siempre. Por esa noche todo parecía calmado, como el árbol que en otoño dejaba caer sus hijas, pasando por un duro invierno; pero no faltaba mucho para que todo lo que habían sembrado floreciera en una explosión de colores que dejaría al mundo en shock, solo tenían que esperar al momento adecuado.

 **Fin.**

 _Bueno aquí va mi segundo fic de Owari No Seraph, aunque este no es tan trágico como el primero, ya que he querido hacer algo más humorístico. Espero que os haya gustado y que os parezca que he seguido IC a todos los personajes._

 _Me gustaba la idea de poner un poco más a todos los demás miembros del escuadrón de Guren; ya que no muchos solo se centran en los shipeos y los demás quedan un poco de fondo._

 _También me gusta enfatizar algo que no he visto en otros fics, y eso es el amor que Guren tiene hacia el jazz, cosa que comparto con él. Por ello el fic se llama como la propia pieza musical indica, y de hecho he estado escuchando de fondo en bucle para seguir escribiendo._

 _Se puede ver que amo mucho a Shinya y a Yuu, a pesar de que lo he centrado en papa Guren; después de todo es súper canon que él quiere que le trate como si lo fuera jajaja_

 _En fin, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, dejarme un review si tenéis alguna sugerencia, algo que creeís que debería haber añadido, fallos etc; para así poder mejorar en este fandom._

 _Att: FeuerImHerz._


End file.
